Brian Lee Narrations
20/20 Promos Alpha and Omega (2010) Trailer * "Kate was at the top of the pack. Humphrey was at the bottom of the heap. Now, they're both about to be stuck in the middle of nowhere, they have nothing in common and no clue what they're in for. But together, they just might discover everything we need." * "This fall, comes a whole new breed of adventure in eye-bursting 3D. Alpha and Omega." The Angry Birds Movie (2016) Trailer * "From Columbia Pictures and Rovio Animation. On May 20th, even the greatest heroes get a little frustrated." * "The Angry Birds Movie." * "Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Sean Penn, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, with Bill Hader, and Peter Dinklage. Featuring new music by Blake Shelton, Demi Lovato, Charli XCX, Matona, Steve Aoki, and more." Bad Moms (2016) Trailer Beauty and the Beast (2017) TV Spots The BFG (2016) TV Spots Big Hero 6 (2014) TV Spots Birdman (2014) TV Spots Born in China (2017) Trailer Bumblebee (2018) TV Spots Cinderella (2015) Trailer Click (2006) Trailer * "The most awesome force of the universe, the most powerful advice ever created is now in the hands of one man." College Road Trip (2008) Trailer Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) Trailer * "Based on the acclaimed best-selling novels. From producer Jerry Bruckheimer, sometimes you have to fight for the credit you deserve shop to the top." * "Confessions of a Shopaholic." Deal or No Deal Promos Death at a Funeral (2007) Trailer Death at a Funeral (2010) TV Spots Deck the Halls (2006) Trailer * "In the peaceful town of Cloverdale, Dr. Steven Finch was Mr. Christmas, until the competition moved in. Now, they're going head to head for the holidays, but the holidays might not be big enough for the both of them." * "This November, Regency Enterprises presents, Danny DeVito, Matthew Broderick, in the brightest Christmas story ever. Deck the Halls." Earth to Echo (2014) Trailer Entertainment Tonight Promos The Fairly OddParents Promos Finding Nemo (2003) Trailer * "Long time no sea! This fall, the adventure of a lifetime returns to the big screen in breathtaking 3D." * "Disney-Pixar's Finding Nemo 3D." Frankenweenie (2012) Trailer * "From Disney and Tim Burton, director of Alice in Wonderland. This fall, adventure comes to life." * "Frankenweenie. The end...or is this?" Furry Vengeance (2010) Trailer * "Welcome to Rocky Springs, future home to the greatest community ever built. The only thing standing in the way are the locals. You can't run, you can't hide, you can't escape the furry." * "Summit Entertainment and Participant Media present, Brendan Fraser. Furry Vengeance." Gilmore Girls Promos The Good Dinosaur (2015) Trailer * "What if the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs missed? Who would walk the earth?" * "This Thanksgiving, one single moment can change everything." * "From the creators of Finding Nemo, Up, and Inside Out. Disney-Pixar presents a new world of adventure: The Good Dinosaur." Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) Trailer Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) Trailer *''"The world knows her as a superstar. But no one knows where she came from, until now."'' *''"Hannah Montana: The Movie."'' The Heartbreak Kid (2007) Trailer * "What if the guy who could never commit eventually took a chance?" * "From the directors of There's Something About Mary. DreamWorks Pictures presents a comedy about finding the right girl at the wrong time." * "Ben Stiller. The Heartbreak Child." Here Comes the Boom (2012) TV Spots Hoot (2006) Trailer * "For Roy Eberhardt, being the new child was getting old until two unlikely friends help turn things around." * "From the best-selling novel Hoot and the people who brought you Holes and Because of Winn-Dixie. This spring, think big, break the rules and take a stand." * "Hoot. Directed by Will Shriner, soundtrack featuring new music by Jimmy Buffett." Hotel Transylvania (2012) Trailer Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Trailer * "A Sony Pictures Animation film. This fall, the future of their world is at stake." * "Hotel Transylvania 2." Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) TV Spots The House (2017) Trailer The House Bunny (2008) Trailer * "For the past nine years, Shelley has ruled the mansion. But today, she's about to get a wake up call. This summer, he's looking for a place to call home. Now, sometimes if you need help, the person you least expect will be exactly what you need." * "From Happy Madison, who brought you 50 First Dates." * "She's changing the style and they're giving her the education of a lifetime. Anna Farris is The House Bunny." Instant Family (2018) Trailer Kevin Can Wait Promos Kickin' It Old Skool (2007) Trailer Law & Order Promos The Lego Batman Movie (2017) Trailer * "From the team that assembled The Lego Movie. On February 10th, it takes a team to build a hero." * "The Lego Batman Movie." Love and Mercy (2018) TV Spot The Love Guru (2008) Trailer * "In a time if the world is searching for enlightenment, one man is in a position to help. On June 20th, the second best guru in India is coming to America." * "From Paramount Pictures. Mike Meyers. Jessica Alba. Justin Timberlake." * "The Love Guru. June 20th." Love, Simon (2018) Trailer Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) Trailer * "Six years ago, they disappeared without a trace. Next summer, they eventually resurface." * "From DreamWorks Animation, your favorite castaways become Europe's most wanted." * "Next summer, getting home is going to be a circus. DreamWorks' Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted in 3D." Me Before You (2016) Trailer Million Dollar Arm (2014) Trailer Monsters University (2013) Trailer * "Before they were incorporated, they had to be educated." * "From Disney and Pixar...the introduction...the rivalry. This summer, if it comes to college, there's a little monster in all of us." * "Monsters University." Morning Glory (2010) Trailer *''"From the screenwriter of The Devil Wears Prada and the director of Notting Hill. Paramount Pictures presents..."'' *''"This fall, Rachel McAdams. Harrison Ford. Diane Keaton. Patrick Wilson. Morning Glory."'' NBC Nightly News Promos Nine Lives (2016) Trailer The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Trailer * "Disney invites you to see the world in a whole new light." * "This summer, anything is possible."The Odd Life of Timothy Green." Old Dogs (2009) Trailer * "Dan is not great with children, Charlie has other interests, Vicki is back in town." * "This November, from the director of Wild Hogs. Life is not child-proof." * "John Travolta. Robin Williams. Old Dogs." The Other Woman (2014) TV Spot Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) Trailer * "Meet Paul Blart, he's always been dedicated to protecting the West Orange Pavilion Mall. From Columbia Pictures. Now, help is on the road until then, there's Paul Blart. From Happy Madison. This January, the only man for the job was the last thing they expected. Kevin James is Paul Blart: Mall Cop." People Like Us (2012) Trailer Planes: Fire and Rescue (2014) Trailer * "From Disney. They fly in as others fly out." * "Planes: Fire and Rescue." Ponyo (2008) Trailer A Prairie Home Companion (2006) Trailer * "From Robert Altman, the acclaimed director of The Player, Short Cuts, Gosford Park and Garrison Keillor. This summer, the end of the show is only the beginning of the story." * "Academy Award nominee Woody Harrelson. Academy Award winner Tommy Lee Jones. Garrison Keillor. Academy Award winner Kevin Kline. Lindsay Lohan. Academy Award nominee Virginia Madsen. Academy Award nominee John C. Reilly. Maya Rudolph. Academy Award winner Meryl Streep. Academy Award nominee Lily Tomlin." * "A Prairie Home Companion." The Princess and the Frog (2009) Trailer 1 * "Everyone thinks that they know the story of the princess and the frog. But no one knows what just happened after the kiss, until now." * "This holiday season, in the tradition of Walt Disney's most beloved classics, comes the story behind the most magical kiss the world has ever known." * "The Princess and the Frog." Trailer 2 * "Get ready for a classic in a whole new light. It's The Princess and the Frog, but not quite the way you heard the story." * "From the directors of The Little Mermaid and Aladdin, featuring all-new music from Academy Award-winning composer Randy Newman." * "This holiday season, it's a spectacular new adventure with the kind of magic that only happens if you wish upon a star." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents...The Princess and the Frog." The Proposal (2009) Trailer * "Some proposals change you for better or worse." * "Sandra Bullock. Ryan Reynolds. The Proposal." The Return of Jezebel James Promos Rock Dog (2017) Trailer * "Welcome to Snow Mountain where sheep live in harmony, but the dog who was bred to guard them would rather rock and roll. And when inspiration falls from the sky, he'll make his dream a reality." * "From the co-director of Toy Story 2. Next year, follow your passion and discover your power." * "Rock Dog." Rock of Ages (2012) Trailer * "This summer, get ready to rock to a new kind of musical." * "From the director of Hairspray. The legend...the party." * "From New Line Cinema. The music of a generation. An event for the ages. Rock of Ages." Safe Haven (2013) Trailer * "From Nicholas Sparks, the best-selling author of The Notebook and Dear John and from the director of The Cider House Rules and Chocolat. This February, it's not what you're running from, it's what you're running to." * "Safe Haven." Sex Tape (2014) Trailer Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! (2015) Promo Shrek the Third (2007) Trailer The Skeleton Twins (2014) Trailer Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) Trailer * "Tired of living in mushrooms, sick of an overprotective papa, that maybe it's time to try something new." * "On April 7th, enter a secret world filled with unimaginable beauty and beasts around every corner." * "Smurfs: The Lost Village." Strange Wilderness (2008) Trailer * "On February 1st, Happy Madison presents, Strange Wilderness." Tangled (2010) Trailer * "Imagine a place hidden from the world, imagine being grounded there forever." * "On November 24th, Disney takes everyone by surprise. This holiday season, a legend breaks free." * "Disney presents, Tangled." Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny (2006) Trailer * "From New Line Cinema comes the most important film in the history of films. Jack Black, and Kyle Gass. Tenacios D in the Pick of Destiny." The Thundermans Promos Total Drama Promos Toy Story 3 (2010) Trailer * "From Disney and Pixar. This summer, no toy gets left behind." * "Toy Story 3." The Vow (2012) TV Spot Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) Trailer Wild Hogs (2007) Trailer Wreck-It Ralph (2012) Trailer * "This November from Disney. He's exploring new worlds, he's meeting new friends, he has one chance to play the hero. This holiday season, comes a story for anyone who ever needed a restart on life." * "John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, and Jane Lynch. Wreck-it Ralph." The X-Files Promos You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008) Trailer * "He is the greatest as Reilly soldiers the world has ever known, but it was time for a change." * "This summer, he's entering a new world and pursuing his dream. Now, his old life is catching up with him." * "On June 6th...Adam Sandler. You Don't Mess with the Zohan." Zookeeper (2011) Trailer * "Five years later, the world's most devoted zookeeper is getting a second chance. Now, the animals of the Franklin Park Zoo will have to do the unthinkable." * "Kevin James. Zookeeper." Category:Narrations